The Curious Tale of FunnyCoat
by Devi77
Summary: Sixth story of "Eduardo's Tales." The true identity of Funny-Coat is revealed as it is none other than someone that Eduardo is longing for all this time!
1. Chapter 1

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 6: The Curious Tale of Funny-Coat**

**Chapter 1**

(Rated T for brief nudity, violence, adult content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Eduardo from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

It had been six days since Eduardo and Funny-Coat left the village of Orlin as they departed for Chagum without delay. It was also a shame to leave Valeria and Yashakune behind, but they were needed by Dr. Domyouji to help rebuild the village as they would later meet up with Eduardo and Funny-Coat later on. The slacker and the servant boy were resting at a cabin by a lake as they were tired from their journey. With a sensitive meal and a place to sleep, they were all lagged out as they were ready to head for the Road that lead to Chagum.

The white-haired man, Tsukino, had followed them as he was standing outside the cabin. He was there to protect both Eduardo and Funny-Coat as they were caught up in a dangerous destiny. He couldn't let another witchsmeller find them out as he was on guard to watch over them. It was also said that his father had told him about the young man who saved his life many years ago as he even had that familiar staff in his hands. Now, he has seen that young man again, along with the servant boy as they haven't aged a day. It was also his reason to repay the favor of helping his father as he was ready to stop any witchsmeller who would harm the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm.

###

The next morning, Eduardo woke up as he noticed that Funny-Coat wasn't in his bed. Where was he, anyway? Getting up, he gathered up some clean clothes as he was ready to take a bath in the lake. With a bar of lavender soap in his hand, he took off his robe and dove in without any clothes on. Turning around, he noticed Funny-Coat's clothes all scattered onto the shore as he even noticed the servant boy from far away. He only saw the boy's head as he was hiding a large rock in the middle of the lake. What was that boy hiding and why was he being so secretive toward Eduardo?

"You know, you shouldn't be ashamed to see another guy in the lake," he said as he was scrubbing himself with the bar of lavender soap. "We're both men, you know. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"I prefer to bathe alone," said Funny-Coat as he turned around with his hand covering his mouth.

"Tomorrow, we'll be in Chagum in no time!"

"That's a relief."

"It's just us guys here because sometimes, we even have the ideas of male bonding!"

Eduardo began to rinse himself off as he dunked into the water. With all of the soap rinsed off from his body, he noticed the rest of Funny-Coat's body as it was a female form. The servant boy who have been travelling with him the whole time was none other than a girl in male clothing. Coming back up for air, he swam back to shore as he wrapped himself in a long towel. The sight of Funny-Coat's true form made his heart sink as he didn't know what to think. He couldn't tell Tsukino about this as he got on his clean clothes and walked towards a tree with his back turned. With footsteps approaching from the shore, he didn't want to look at Funny-Coat in the nude as he wanted to give the true form some space in order to get dressed back in her male clothes and mask.

"Why did you look at me in the nude?" asked Funny-Coat. "Well..., answer me! I know that you looked at me naked!"

"I can't believe that you're a girl all this time..." said Eduardo with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You idiot! How could you be that perverse!"

"I didn't know, okay! I'm sorry that I even came here to the lake to find you!"

"Eduardo, turn around."

"No, it's better if I was modest and respect your wishes, Funny-Coat."

The true image of Funny-Coat grabbed Eduardo by the scruff of his shirt as she turned him around to see her. To his shock, it was the girl who he loved as she even grabbed him by the vest as she was ready to slap him. She wanted to clobber him for his behavior as she even let go of him. Her true identity was revealed to him as he didn't want to do anything rash. Eduardo had to adjust to having the identity of Funny-Coat not being a secret anymore as he grabbed her cloak and covered her up. He may have been both rude and honest to her in the past, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore as he decided to let her play the role Funny-Coat a little bit longer.

"You're probably going to need this," he said as he later turned around in embarrassment.

"I don't need it anymore, Eduardo," answered the girl.

"I don't want to embarrass you anymore, Funny-Coat..."

"It's _Kylie_! Don't you remember?!"

Eduardo left for the cabin as he returned to his room. He didn't want to compromise Funny-Coat's identity much longer as he had a guilty look on his face. His heart sank as he completely blew it when he saw the girl naked underwater. He hated himself for it as he locked the door to his room. He couldn't even forgive himself for this slip-up as he buried his face in his hands. To his shock, he saw the girl climb into the window of his room as she was wearing the cloak that covered her body. She saw Eduardo curled up in a ball as he was still embarrassed to see her.

"You can't beat yourself forever, Eduardo!" she said as she turned him around.

"I don't want to embarrass you anymore, Funny-Coat," he said felt guilt overwhelm him.

"We're all human, you know! We all make mistakes! Remember when we lost our blasters and we got into a big argument on the way? That thing not only made us cooperate, but it made us connect to one another. Don't you remember?!"

"I'm sorry, Funny-Coat..."

"It's me, _Kylie_! Don't you remember me, Eduardo?! We may sometimes argue, or complain, or even love, but letting yourself forget me will never make it better! Stop beating yourself up, okay?!"

Eduardo looked at the girl as he found the image of Funny-Coat still vivid in his mind. He also knew that he didn't her to go without clothes as he ran towards her room and went into a wardrobe as he opened it up. Finding a petticoat and a sheath, he even found her a black kimono as he handed them to Kylie in his room. She needed women's clothes as she had dressed herself in the clothes that Eduardo have given her. The clothes suited her fine as she was ready to shed her image as the servant boy, Funny-Coat. It wasn't long until Tsukino walked in on them as he had his compass with him.

"It's time to go," he said gravely.

"What's going on, Tsukino?" asked Eduardo.

"There's a witchsmeller coming! We need to leave immediately!"

"A witchsmeller?" said Kylie as she gathered up her cloak.

"If we don't leave right now, we'll be caught in the witchsmeller's trap."

"Let's go!" yelled Eduardo as he gathered his things and staff.

Kylie returned to her room as she gathered a few female clothes and stuffed them in a backpack. With a pair of sandals in the wardrobe, she put them on as she even tried to grab her cloak. Eduardo held her back from taking the cloak as he decided to create a diversion. He had to get Kylie and Tsukino to safety as they even gathered up their supplies and loaded them on their horses. Pouring oil all over the cabin, Eduardo fled as he got on his horse and joined the others. With the cloak in his hand, he placed it in front of the door as he began to use an incantation.

"I call upon the power of Amaterasu!" he said. "Send me your kiss!"

A large fireball flickered from his hands as it hit the cabin and set it on fire. The flames engulfed the place as it was burning further into the ground. The diversion gave all three travellers time to flee as they journeyed ahead into the secret path to Chagum. They had time on their side as they were far away from a witchsmeller all dressed with armor with the image of a snake on it. He was from the Nagini Empire as he was well aware of the Muah who were travelling on the Roads. He had to report back to King Gothmog immediately as he saw a the burning cabin in the distance. The Muah were killed inside of it, for there was no survivors in there when smoke billowed above the forest.

The witchsmeller walked towards the cabin as he saw nothing but Funny-Coat's cloak as it was burned with holes all over it. He would have entered inside, but the fire had made it impossible for him to go in as it collapsed the whole cabin. The witchsmeller fled on his horse as he returned back to the Nagini Empire in order to report to King Gothmog. The Muah were gone in the flames as he grabbed his horse by the reins and galloped off.

###

Eduardo was busy cooking near a campfire in a cave as he was busy preparing dinner for everyone in the group. The smell of seasoned fish had filled the whole cave as it made everybody hungry. After travelling closer to Chagum, they were camped out near a lake as it gave Eduardo an opportunity to catch some fish. With six small trout caught and cleaned, they were cooking on sticks in an open fire as the smell had made the three weary travellers hungry.

"You've gotten better at cooking," said Kylie as she grabbed one of the fish.

"I've learned from Dr. Naegino," answered Eduardo as he also grabbed a fish on a stick.

"That witchsmeller who checked out the cabin, who was he?"

"The witchsmeller was sent in by King Gothmog," said Tsukino.

"Who is King Gothmog?" asked Eduardo.

"King Gothmog is the son of the late King Lurtz, who was killed by my father many years ago. After the old king's death, Gothmog took over and swore that he would kill every single Muah that appears on the Road. My father had survived the battle of Lurtz's tyranny and now we have to battle another tyrant who would stop at nothing to execute anyone who gets in his way."

Tsukino had a feeling of concern as he looked at both Eduardo and Kylie with such determination. After having a brief conversation with Dr. Domyouji about their destiny as the rightful rulers of the Muah Realm, he had a much graver concern for their safety as he had to keep an eye on the dreaded witchsmellers, who would kill them on sight. He would put his life on the line for them as he was willing to watch over their safety.

After having dinner that consisted of fish on a stick, all three went to bed as they were wrapped up in separate blankets. Night had settled in as it showed a full moon outside. The wind picked up as it was starting to get cold inside the cave. Eduardo stared at the moon as he was still embarrassed over seeing Kylie in the nude at the lake. With a blanket wrapped around him, he even took out a book of spells as he was reading them for comfort. He was well aware of the witchsmellers after nearly being burned at the stake by one. He even missed the Funny-Coat persona that Kylie had worn as he even pictured her as being dressed in the same clothes when they met at the Western Region village gate. Right now, he was reunited with the girl who was once Funny-Coat as she was sleeping next to the campfire.

"You've returned, Kylie," said Eduardo as he returned next to the campfire.

###

The next morning, Eduardo woke up as he saw Kylie staring at the outside of the cave. The day itself was much warmer this time as both he and the girl had been through a lot during their journeys along the Roads. With Tsukino up and ready, he helped Eduardo and Kylie gather their supplies as they put them in the horses' saddlebags for the journey ahead. They had to go as they were ready to head over to Chagum. It wasn't long until they left their location as they were off towards their designated destination ahead. Unknown to their presence, there was a mysterious woman hiding in the trees as she was also on the lookout for witchsmellers. With blue hair and brown eyes, the woman was even dressed like a kunoichi as she was also carrying a nodachi with her. The kunoichi bore a grudge against the witchsmellers for killing her parents as she was eager to kill one to make an example of the resistance that was growing with the devotion of the Muah.

The woman jumped from tree to tree as she eventually spotted Eduardo, Kylie, and Tsukino riding their horses towards the city of Chagum. She knew about the Muah as they were nearly as extinct as the ninja clan who were nearly wiped out be King Gothmog's forces. She couldn't let that happen again as she finally caught to the travelling party on their way to Chagum. It wasn't long until she was standing in the way as she even nearly scared their horses.

"Lord Eduardo and Lady Kylie!" she said as she bowed in front of them. "It's an honor to see you in person."

"Tohru?" asked Tsukino as he got off of his horse. "What are you doing here?"

"King Gothmog's witchsmeller is on the loose!"

"We know, but we created a diversion in order to escape."

"We can't let the future Muah King and Queen fall victim to this scumbag or any other of Gothmog's cronies. He nearly destroyed my ninja clan, you know!"

"We're going to have to hide again, don't we?" asked Eduardo.

"By the way, my name is Tohru Mizumaru and I am honored to serve you to the bitter end!"

"Looks like we got another ally," said Kylie.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 6: The Curious Tale of Funny-Coat**

**Chapter 2**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

The kunoichi led the travelling party to a strange cave as it had a large Shinto temple inside. Eduardo and Kylie were impressed to see such a magnificent sight as they got off their horses. Tsukino, however, was very well acquainted with the kunoichi, Tohru, as he got off his horse and followed her into the stables. Both of them were very close as they even had an agenda to fulfill. Eduardo and Kylie were the main targets of the witchsmellers as they were also part of a different destiny in mind. Both knight and kunoichi were willing to give their lives to protect the Muah as they later accompanied Eduardo and Kylie in the main hall of the Shinto temple.

"This place is a sanctuary for those who are hunted by witchsmellers," said Tohru as she sat down near an altar. "We are also honored by your presence, my lord and lady."

"But we're not royalty," said Kylie.

"By the way, weren't you dressed under the alias, Funny-Coat earlier?"

"We're Muah," said Eduardo gravely. "We are being hunted like dogs by those god-awful witchsmellers."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," said Tsukino. "King Gothmog of the Nagini Empire shows no mercy no matter what anyone says. If the Muah are extinct, then both their realm and our own become one desolate wasteland."

"We should all get some rest for tomorrow morning," said Tohru.

Everyone had been showed into their rooms as Eduardo later stayed behind to pray for the safety of his other allies. He had never been care-worn before, but he was also concerned for his new role as the future King of the Muah Realm. It wasn't long until he went straight into the men's bathhouse as he was about to clean himself and relax in the hot spring. He eventually took a long time after stripping his clothes off and scrubbing himself off in the shower. The travels had worn him out as he rinsed himself off and got into the hot spring to relax. The hot water made him feel much better as he was beginning to unwind from all the stresses that he endured. This was the best thing he had in a long time as he was about to get drowsy.

Getting out of the hot spring, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he returned to his room. Without being noticed, Kylie was staring from far away as she saw Eduardo close the door behind him. Even she was cleaned and newly dressed as she was wearing a white kimono and a grey robe. Seeing Eduardo in the nude with a towel around his waist had made her heart skip a beat as she was also happy to see him despite the past arguments and many times that they saved each other. She cared about him and he cared about her as they were both being hunted by the dreaded witchsmellers at the behest of King Gothmog. Night was settling in as everyone was going to bed, especially Eduardo and Kylie. Tomorrow was just another day as the travelling party was about to reach the last leg of their journey to Chagum, This time, the travelling party needed to unwind for the time being as they were ready to face not only the witchsmellers and their employees, but the notorious King Gothmog of the Nagini Empire as well. The Muah needed to survive this ordeal, for the mission to protect Eduardo and Kylie was merely just the beginning of the long run ahead.

###

Eduardo woke up in the middle of the night as he saw Kylie sleeping next to him. What was she doing in his bed? She had her own after all, but being alone all time really took a toll on her. She felt content sleeping next to Eduardo as she was stirring in her sleep. The girl, who was once dressed as the manservant, Funny-Coat, was sleeping next to him as she didn't let go of him. Eduardo looked at the girl as he gently touched her cheek. He didn't mind if she dressed like a boy, but it was also the first time that he saw her next to him as he felt a grave concern for her safety..., but not yet... All he wanted was for her to be safe in his arms.

"I love you, Kylie," he said as he kissed her soft lips.

He loved her very much as he began to stroke her hair. He wasn't alone anymore as he felt grateful for Kylie's presence, especially when it came to dressing as the persona as Funny-Coat. Ever since he saw her naked in the lake, he began to care about her even more as he was willing to lay his life down for her. His mind and heart raced as he began to feel a strange type of urge creeping up on him. He had to suppress it as he got it out of his mind quickly. The urge was a mortal reminder about how he was most likely to make the wrong move at the wrong time. He couldn't risk hurting her like that as he subdued the inner urge and fell back asleep. Soon, he had to face that inner urge again, but this time, he needed to bide his time for now...

###

Tohru rang the morning bell as morning had came along. Today was the day that the travelling party was ready to set off towards Chagum as the kunoichi climbed down the bell tower and began to walk towards the Shinto temple hall. She wanted to accompany Tsukino as well as Eduardo and Kylie as she was all dressed in ninja garb. Tohru had loved Tsukino for a long time as they saved each other's lives during the battles against King Gothmog's forces. They were even lovers as well when they were together for a brief time. Sometimes, she felt a great concern for the man who was the son of Souichiro Imazato as she would even lay her life to protect the man she loves.

"Tohru," said Tsukino as he was all dressed for the travels ahead. "I want you to come with us."

"Are you sure, Tsuki-_kun_?" she asked.

"Eduardo and Kylie are on their way to Chagum as planned, but the news of the witchsmellers and their employers are starting to bother me."

"Tsuki-_kun, _you're the son of Souichiro Imazato and you would be willing to lay your life down for the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm. We can't let them fall victim to those witchsmellers who serve King Gothmog."

"If that happens then both our worlds would be no more. Eduardo and Kylie are in dire need of protection and we can't let those witchsmellers bring harm to them."

Tsukino and Tohru walked inside of the Shinto temple as they saw Eduardo and Kylie bowing in prayer at the altar. Both slacker and Goth girl were ready to go as they were even dressed for the journey ahead. With a few supplies and some extra change of clothes, they got on their horses as they were escorted by Tsukino and Tohru, who were waiting for them at the gate. They all left the Shinto temple as they were back on the Roads again. After travelling all this time, they finally reached the city of Chagum as it was near the ocean. The place itself was a vast large castle as it had a lot of shops and inns that prospered. Chagum was beautiful as it had many cloistered buildings all around it. The journey to this large city was over and everyone was ready to relax as they got off their horses when they stopped at an old-fashioned inn.

"We made it," said Kylie as she brought her horse to the stables. "This place is huge!"

"Let's hope that our friends are here as well," said Eduardo.

"First, we need to unwind _and _see if our friends are present," said Tohru.

"As for me, I'm going to find something more suitable for Kylie than boy's clothes."

"Make sure you be back before dusk," said Tsukino.

Eduardo ran towards a woman's clothing shop as he was ready to find more clothes for Kylie. Even though she had a few kimonos to wear, he wanted her to wear something more elegant as he saw something that caught his eye. Although it was another kimono, it was more of a Heian-style as it was all colored black with blue chrysanthemums decorated all over it. With only a few coins left from travelling the Roads, he didn't have enough to get it for her as he left the store. He hated being broke as he decided to return to the inn without some new clothes for Kylie. He needed to find a job as he even saw a "help wanted" sign plastered on the inn door. The same opportunity had greeted him before as he was working at the inn in the Western Region. The place needed some new workers as Eduardo was about to get started on his work.

"The manager told us that he was going to the Northern Stride," said Tohru.

"How long is he gonna be?" asked Eduardo as he was dusting off the old desk.

"Not too long, but right now," said a familiar face as he was coming downstairs.

"Dr. Naegino, I presume," said Tsukino as he came in with a pitcher of water.

The good doctor sat down next to a table as he had his medical bag with him. It had been a long time since he last saw Eduardo as he was eager to give him another annual checkup. To his surprise, he saw Kylie come out of the kitchen as she was dressed in a dark grey Qin Dynasty dress with her hair put up. The persona of Funny-Coat was no more as she was standing next to Eduardo, who was all dressed in farm clothes. Tohru and Tsukino stared at Eduardo not only because he wasn't slacking on the job, but he was dressed too much like a country bumpkin who needed to be cleaned up and well-presented to Dr. Naegino.

"You should've put on some normal clothes, at least," said Tohru.

"I'm working at this inn, you know!" cried Eduardo defensively.

"You should've cleaned up and put on those new clothes, you know!" said Kylie.

"There's no need to be too rash," said Dr. Naegino. "Eduardo's fine as he is."

"He still needs to change his clothes," said Tsukino."

"I work at the inn now and-"

Without warning, Eduardo was dragged away from the desk by Kylie and Tohru as he was hurled upstairs. When both women hauled him into the bathroom, they stripped him of all his "country bumpkin attire and his underclothes as they tossed him into a soap-filled bathtub. They both scrubbed him down real well as they later rinsed him off and hauled him out of the bathtub. Naked and wrapped up in a towel, Eduardo was later shoved into his room as he was introduced to some new clothes that he had never seen before. Putting on his underclothes, he began to examine the new clothes thoroughly, he found them to be a black Qin Dynasty outfit with silver on the front and sleeves. Putting them on, he also began to slick back his hair and put it up in a hat as he walked back downstairs towards the desk. He had plenty of work to do as he decided that he liked his new outfit. With Kylie and Tohru coming downstairs afterwards, they resumed work here as Tsukino and Dr. Naegino were also impressed at Eduardo's new clothes.

"I see that the both of you are quite a matching pair," said Dr. Naegino as he was impressed with Eduardo and Kylie's clothes. "It seems to me that the both of you are ready for business."

"Hey, Eduardo needed to get cleaned up first," said Kylie.

"It's better than dressing up like a country bumpkin," said Tohru.

"The clothes are okay, but the farm clothes are needed to wear while cleaning the inn," said Eduardo.

"You're not taking those clothes off!" scolded Kylie as she grabbed Eduardo by the tuft of hair on his chin. "Besides, you look good in them."

"You look a lot better than me,... Funny-Coat."

"Don't make me step on your foot again,... Goat Boy!"

Everyone laughed at Eduardo and Kylie as they were astonished to see them all dressed in nice looking clothes while staying in the vast city of Chagum. Everyone was there for the future King and Queen of the Muah as they were also ready to lay down their lives to protect them as well. Even Dr. Naegino was ready to watch over them as he was also aware of the mere threat of witchsmellers that were looming around the likes of the evil King Gothmog. He had to put his trip to the Northern Stride on hold for a while as he was also glad to see his friends as well.

###

"The Muah are dead," said the witchsmeller as he bowed in front of heavy-set man sitting on a throne in the main hall. "All I found was _this_!"

"Is that _all_?!" said the heavy-set man as he saw Kylie's old cloak.

"That is what I found in the cabin, for we witchsmellers are susceptible to fire scents because it deafens our sense of smells, King Gothmog."

"You call yourself a witchsmeller?! Those dastardly Muah created that diversion to escape! Don't you ever bring up another failure like that again, you got that?!"

"Yes, sire."

"Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin will never claim the Muah throne and I will see to it that I get what I want! As soon as we're ready, we descend upon Chagum!"

King Gothmog was as ruthless as his father, the late King Lurtz, as he was dressed in the same armor with the snake design on the front. He hated the Muah as he perceived them as a threat. Sooner or later, he would stop at nothing to get rid of Eduardo and Kylie as his grip on power was put to the test. Chagum was right in the crosshairs and King Gothmog was about to raze it to the ground and kill the perceived threat.

###

Eduardo was laying in bed after having a lot to do at the inn. He was tired as he saw a full moon come into the night sky out the window. He was very content with having Kylie at last as they were there to care for one another, regardless. To his shock, he saw Kylie walk into his room as she slept right beside him. She was happy with him at last, despite all the debates that they had in the past as she began to kiss him on the lips. They were together at last as the full moon was shining all over the whole city. Soon, they would be hunted, but not for tonight...

**The End**


End file.
